Fredreich of the Nightfall
Sir Fredreich of the Nightfall is a Gilnean Death Knight who has pledged his loyalty to the Blades of Greymane. A veteran of the Second War, Fredreich's past is spotty due to his tendency to leave out what he describes as, "minor details". As a result, many find it difficult to ascertain what drives the man. History As stated, Fredreich's history is spotty. What is known is what he has described in the various campfire-side talks with other soldiers that have questioned him of his origins. He speaks little of his early life aside from having had two brothers, one of which was named James and the other unknown other than having a friendly rivalry with him, and having a lone sister who he knew not the fate of. He claims to have been born within the settlement of Wulfhaven and lived a well off life. He trained from a young age to become a knight and was to be sworn to the service of his lord, Haverin Grayblade. By the time of the Second War, Fredreich was one of Haverin's sworn knights and accompanied his lord into battle, accompanied by his two brothers. His brother, James, fell early on during a skirmish in Hillsbrad and his body was sent back to the Fallow Crest. Fredreich continued to serve his lord until the Siege of Alterac, where he and a dear friend of his, Buri Frostfist (a Stormpike Dwarf), were separated from the main army. Trapped in the snows, Buri was slain by an orc and Fredreich's charger was toppled onto the knight. Breaking both of his legs in the fall, Fredreich was trapped in the overwhelming snowfall and perished from the freezing conditions while the siege went on. He claims he was only 33 at the time of his death. Fredreich and Buri's bodies remained undisturbed under the snow for years; only finally dredged up by one of Prince Arthas Menethil's corpse hunting crews. The two men, having been preserved remarkably well due to the climate (aside from their skin and hair which had been dulled, Fredreich's especially) and were found suitable for the creation of Death Knights. Raised alongside his charger that had been buried with him, Lord Nightfall and Frostfist were born. The two men were raised, their souls bound to the Lich King's service, and they began their rampage across Lordaeron. During this time, Fredreich was bequeathed the name, Lord Nightfall by the would-be Lich King, due to his overwhelming affinity with frost magics often darkening his surroundings. Lord Nightfall and Frostfist served with the prince through many of his battles, including the Siege of Quel'Thalas. The two men eventually accompanied Arthas through his treks across Lordaeron and defended him during the skirmishes as the undead broke free of the Lich King's control. As near inseparable as they were in life, they were again in death. The knight and his dwarven companion wreaked havoc across many fields of battle and were eventually placed within Icecrown after Arthas' ascension. There they helped, as with many other death knights of the time, oversee the creation of Icecrown Citadel and the securing of Scourge control of Northrend. When their king finally rose from the Frozen Throne, the two knights resumed their place at his side for the destruction of the Scarlet Enclave and Acherus. The two death knights were present at the Battle for Light's Hope, where the Knights of the Ebon Blade would be formed. Buri was drawn to the knights, but Lord Nightfall was called to retreat with Orbaz Bloodbane just before Highlord Mograine's declaration of independence. As a result, Lord Nightfall went on to join the Host of Suffering in Icecrown, set to be one of the elder death knight instructors for Malykriss, the Vile Hold; while Buri went on to join the Knights of the Ebon Blade and later the Alliance. During his service, Lord Nightfall was deployed to several Scourge fronts, including that of the Wrathgate, where he led victories against the Alliance and Horde as well as the Argent Crusade. For his efforts, he was raised into the ranks of the Scourgelords and was granted armor befitting his position. Lord Nightfall continued to battle the enemies of the Scourge until they breached into Icecrown. There, he fought his companion, Buri, on the fields of Scourgeholme and was forced to retreat after Highlord Fordring's forces began to overwhelm the front. Re-assigned to the Shadow Vault, Lord Nightfall was captured when the vault was overwhelmed by the knights of Acherus. Freeing his mind from the Lich King's control, Lord Nightfall donned the tabard of the Ebon Blade and set off to aid with the downfall of his former sovereign. Fighting along the frontlines, Fredreich was not present when the Lich King fell personally, but had aided with the securing of the Frost wing alongside Crok Scourgebane and several Argent commanders. Following the Lich King's defeat, Fredreich took his name he was bequeathed as a title, desiring not to take up his former last name as he felt his actions would shame his family. Feeling little attachment to the Alliance, Fredreich became a retainer of Acherus; deploying to the Alliance front only when it had reached his ears that Gilneas had joined the Alliance. Having found that his lord's family was struggling along and that his own was all but destroyed, Fredreich fought among the fields of Silverpine against the Forsaken; whom he remarked was becoming more and more Scourge-like every day. He eventually joined the Blades of Greymane when he had heard his lord's son, Berenal Grayblade, led the organization. Despite his status as one of Haverin's sworn knights, Fredreich sought no higher appointment and worked his way from the ground up into the inner circle of the order. He did not seek to converse with the Duke, rather found it fitting enough to serve in his forces alongside his comrade Buri. Eventually, Fredreich was appointed into the Wolf's Guard, serving as one of the Duke's closer guards. Appearance The man stands with a practiced and disciplined composure; akin to that of a man of a militant life. His armor, finely made and well crafted, is adorned with various gems and symbols that betray his past nature. Having once championed the cause of the Scourge, the Death Knight now emblazons his chest with that of his homeland of Gilneas. His weapon of choice remains a finely crafted runeblade; several bright emerald runes glowing incandescently at all times. Alongside these ferocious armaments, he rides atop a deathly steed, whose appearance matches that of its ghastly master perfectly. Below the helmet and armor is a gruesome sight. A face that in life may have been seen as handsome is worn by perpetually frozen stress along with blotched skin that is otherwise bleached white in some places by the cold. His hair has lost all color, the stark ivory strands that erupt from his head and face permanently covered in a soft sprinkling of frost. His body it's self is worse for wear, discoloration and scarring heavily found throughout the man's body; his hands a blackened sickly color. Perhaps the most jarring is the heavy gash scar to his left side; clearly something gained in his death throes. However, the man's body is eerily preserved, with signs of frost bite having worn away at the fringes of his fingers and neck. To those with a trained eye, it would be clear the man's body was frozen prior to his reanimation. His attitude and demeanor match that of his imposing figure. Militant, disciplined and to the point; the man's death has only hardened these aspects that were all too practiced to have been acquired from his reanimation. Ruthless in his measures, he seeks to leave no job unfinished and all objectives completed to peak efficiency. His loyalties are dubious, though his commitment to the various causes he is found at is unquestionable. Category:Gilnean Category:Human Category:Death Knights Category:Characters